codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
The Devil's Cry/Chapters
For the first set of chapters of The Devil's Cry by EternalBlaze. ---- Chapter 1= Enemy fire seemed to be coming from all over, but it was acutally just coming from the other side of the river and the bridge. Sergeant Alex Grimm crouched to reload his M4A1 with Holographic Sight and M203 grenade launcher. He heard the cries and yells of his teammates, and the deafening fire from guns of both sides of the river. Tank shells and minigun fire had pounded hard on the enemy positions, but they seemed to just coming out. "C'mon, Grimm! We're moving out!" Sergeant Archie Hamm yelled to Grimm, who was still firing at OpFor across the river. Following his friend, the two went up a flight of stairs to the bridge, where they had cleared the enemies. The squads had moved their humvees and tanks up onto the bridge, where another vehicle was laying down a large piece to connect the bridge to let the vehicles cross. Grimm looked to his left, seeing another soldier talking into the radio, giving coordinates of the enemy position. After waiting a few minutes, the bridge was connected and jets had flown over the enemy position, covering it in smoke from the bombs. Grimm heard some Rangers cheer as he got into a humvee. The vehicles had pressed on into the city. It was misty and had gotten darker, due to the large buildings towering over everything. The gunners on the humvees were alert, looking in every conspicuous alley they could. Grimm had looked out his window calmly, but had gripped his M4A1 tight just in case if they were ambushed. "You see anything?" Grimm heard a Ranger say. "Nah, I got nothing, dude." Another Ranger replied. The vehicles moved on, with the tanks taking another road to elsewhere. Grimm saw a few men on a balcony watching the humvees go by. They didn't look to good, but the Rangers had drove on anyways. The squads had reached a school, where a lot of OpFor soldiers had appeared inside the building and on the roof. They primed their weapons and rocket launchers and fired upon the Rangers, who had noticed and drove on. The gunners were firing like mad. "Let's go, let's go!" Grimm heard his humvee's gunner yelled. Their particular humvee had followed the one in front, which had gone down two alleys until they were trapped in one longer alley all together and an RPG came straight at them. "Oh shi--" Grimm didn't hear him complete the sentence. The next thing Grimm had seen was the sidewalk; he was facing down, breathing heavily as the flames of his humvee had roared into the air. Gunfire and yells were consuming the alley and Rangers had helped wounded teammates. After getting up slowly, Grimm ran into the buildings to the left, while another squad had gone into the buildings to the right. "C'mon, Grimm, let's go!" Another soldier had said as they dived into the building, trying to avoid enemy fire. They had stumbled inside as a grenade had shook the building quite a bit. There were about six men including Grimm; he had concluded that some were from different squads and some were from his own squad. They proceeded upstairs, where some OpFor insurgents were on mounted machine guns. They had apparently noticed the Rangers, and had dismounted, taking the AK-47s that were slung over their shoulder. The Rangers had fired quicker, to the enemy's dismay, and had successfully cleared out the building. It suddenly became quiet a few moments after; everyone was confused. "What just happened?" A younger soldier had asked in a slight Texan accent. "Didn't hear any bombs go off, so it's not likely that all enemy forces were wiped out." another soldier replied. Grimm had looked outside the windows with mounted machine guns. The machine guns were overlooking a school courtyard, where there was a destroyed playground. "If anyone can hear us..." A voice came from the radio, but was briefly cut due to static. "We're pinned inside the school, I repeat, we are pinned inside a school. If there are any squads available, we need your support..." The message was cut off. "We gonna go for them, sarge?" Private Patrick Gills, one of Grimm's men, asked the sergeant. Grimm had taken a moment to decide, and eventually nodded. The Rangers headed out of a small door into the school's rear courtyard. They moved quickly to make sure they didn't arrive to late so that the pinned team wasn't shot. They entered the school, knocking down one of the doors. It was silent, dead silent, but they could hear the vast cries of yelling soldiers faintly through the halls. The Rangers turned their weapon at each corner, not knowing what would happen next. The school had that scary feel to it, with blood splattered over the walls, a matured theme, and that eerie feel that makes you cringe every time you think about it. Grimm had briefly shrugged that feeling off, trying to stand tall amongst his comrades, until a giant explosion had destroyed numerous hallways in front of the squad. The other side was infested with OpFor infantry. "Fire back, fire back!!" Grimm yelled, getting behind a desk for cover. The two factions were firing at each other in the same hallway, but destroyed. Grimm noticed there were a few Rangers down on a lower level. They were probably the ones getting pinned. Luckily for them, if Grimm hadn't shown up, they'd be dead meat. "Hey, there's someone here!" Grimm heard a young Ranger call as bullets whizzed past his cover. Grimm had looked over when an explosion had hit; it was most likely a grenade. Two Rangers were pulling back another injured Ranger, who was probably crying more than he'd ever cried before because coth of his legs were blown off and were laying near the edge. He had to admit it, he did feel deeply sorry for whoever was injured, but he had to press on and forget about it, or else it'd get him killed. Grimm had looked up over his over his cover again and had fired half a magazine of his M4A1, pinning two OpFor members. They both fell down like a sack of potatoes after being shot. "You guys okay down there?" He yelled to the squad, who had also helped in fighting off the insurgents. "Yeah, we just gotta get these guys before trying to climb up!" Someone had replied, but Grimm was too preocupied to look. "Got 'im!" Grimm heard Gills yell as the last soldier was down. Grimm had ordered his remaining men to assist the other squad in getting out of the hole. The team had lost only two men and had loosened their tension, but not to the point where they were carefree. They all had reached down to help the other squad up, who only had three surviving members. "What was your original mission brief?" Grimm had asked their sergeant, Troy Olin. "We were sent out here to extract civilians earlier this week under General Shepherd's command. However, we were too late when some OpFor infantry had decided to come early. We got a lot of civilian casualties, as well as soldier casualties. Eventually, we were backed into a corner and we fled here, where the OpFor was watching us for days until they decided to strike today. Luckily, our radio still had some life in it before it was shot by a sniper." "Sniper?" Private Tim Franco, another one of Grimm's men, had asked, moving forward. "I think there might be an enemy sniper, but I cannot confirm that. Whatever you do, soldier, keep your helmet on." Olin had replied, turning his attention back to Grimm. "We should go-" But his last words were cut off. The next thing Grimm heard was the shots of an enemy sniper and the yells of his teammates. He immediately went down on the ground and crawled to a remotely safe position. Luckily for him, the enemy sniper was probably reloading or getting ready to fire. He slowly peaked out from his cover and saw the sniper looking through a window. "Olin!" He whispered loudly. There was no reply... "Olin!" Grimm saw his teammate behind a desk, crouching. The latter was talking in the radio, unable to reply to Grimm at the moment. Grimm wondered who Olin was contacting and what he was contacting them about. Moments later, he had heard two vehicles drive in. At first, he had thought they were enemy forces coming in with Technicals, but as he looked up, he heard American voices. "Tango down!" He had heard someone say as the enemy sniper was neutralized. The reinforcements had entered the building, assisting what was left of Grimm and Olin's squads. The two sergeants were then greeted by General Shepherd and another soldier Grimm was not familiar with. Shepherd knew that this operation was Grimm and Olin's squads last, but he had other plans and had informed them they would have to fight another few years and that more soldiers would be added. Grimm had departed from the meeting shortly after Shepherd finished speaking and he went back to his squad, or what was still left. It was him and a few privates who miraculously survived the battle. One thing Grimm noticed was one of his soldiers, Private Long. "You crying, private?" He asked the young man. He nodded, not afraid to hide the tears, but he mentioned something after. It was something Grimm had never heard from a man he had fought alongside. "I'm tired of fighting this goddamn war. Shepherd's damned crazy if he thinks he can just send us in and out. If it weren't for him, we'd probably be on our way home right now, about to see our families and friends..." Grimm looked away. |-| Chapter 2= It was total chaos. The streets and neighborhoods were destroyed, there were crashed planes everywhere, and most importantly, it was all happening on the United States' front lawn. The helicopter flew rather abruptly over the destruction of what was left of Washington D.C. Grimm had acquired new men in his squad and they were off to get briefed on their next mission. The helicopter finally landed in front of an underground bunker; the entrance was pretty much a bombed crater. The Rangers had gotten off and ran toward the bunker, entering it as quick as they could. One of Grimms' superiors, Lieutenant Graham, had briefed everyone on where their position was in retaking the White House, which was overrun by enemy forces a few days back. "Grimm, you and your squad will go around to the back of the perimeter. When Charlie Squad signals, you charge in and ambush the enemy forces on the first floor. When you're done with that, progress with Sergeant Foley's squad through the building." Graham had said, dismissing everyone after. Every Ranger walked off thinking about what their task ahead of them was. Grimm had figured that his plan wasn't too hard and he simply replayed it in his mind over and over. The ground shook. It shook to the point where you pretty much collapsed if you had nothing to hold on to. Grimm had fell down, managing to get himself up when he saw an injured soldier propped up against the wall. The soldier had fallen as well and was in agony. Grimm then rushed over and helped him up, while trying to keep his own balance as well. The shaking had ended after a few minutes, and to everyone's surprise, none of the equipment was moved, just the soldiers. Everyone was groaning, getting each other up, and finding somewhere stable to hold on to. "What the hell happened?" He heard someone ask. Probably Dunn, one of Foley's men. "I think that was the Air Force. They were planning to take out most of the enemy forces in front of the White House..." He heard Graham reply hoarsely. "What does that have to do with anything?!" Grimm yelled as he got up. "That's danger close!" The ground shook once more as the squads had tried to exit the bunker. On second thought, maybe it wasn't such a good idea to go outdoors when they were being bombed like hell. "Graham! Contact the Air Force. Tell them to stop bombing the hell out of the area! We're going out!" Grimm had yelled to the lieutenant as he and his squad made their way to the exit of the bunker. ---- It was dark out, but luckily the White House lights were still on. Even with that, there were raging fires spread across the war torn city and heated battles on every street. "MG!!" Grimm had heard one of his men yell. They all dived before a small crater, making sure the MG didn't hit any of them. Bullets from the fire had whizzed past them and had also hit the dirt around them. If they peeked out, it was likely that they'd be shot on sight. But then again, the gunner would have to reload or pause at one point. "Shit! We're pinned down. Got any ideas, Sarge?" Corporal Blake asked Grimm. "Not at the moment... I'll notify you when I do..." He said, not taking his eyes off the gunner's position. The machine gun fire continued for another few moments, until there was a long pause. Grimm was unsure of what had exactly happened, but he didn't want to peek up. The odds were that he was just reloading and would wait for another dumb enemy to poke his head out and get shot. "What the hell happened?" He asked someone who was brave enough to peek out. "I dunno. Something's wrong with the gun. He's banging it, but something is making it so that it can't fire.." A private had said. Grimm quickly thought of a plan while they had time, and finally got the corporal. "Blake! Me, Johnson, and Gills will head for that destroyed BTR. Once we reach that point, you and everyone else rush up to that abandoned MG mound. Don't fire until I give the order." He said. "Understood, Sarge." Blake had replied, turning over to tell the other men. Meanwhile, Grimm had gotten Gills' attention, who was scanning the area for any other MG nests. "Gills, you, me, and Johnson will rush up to the BTR on my signal. From there, the rest of the squad will rush to that empty MG nest northeast of our position. Got me?" He asked. Gills nodded and turned over to tell Pvt. Johnson about their next move. A few moments passed by and the gunner was still idle. As the seconds went by, Grimm was more tense. When he felt it was right, he would signal. "Now!" He yelled. Grimm and the two other men had rushed as quickly as they could to the destroyed BTR northwest of the squad's position. Luckily for them, they reached the destination shortly before the MG had opened fire. So the gunner was waiting for them... "Blake! Retreat! Stay in your position! I'll have Johnson snipe the gunner!" Grimm yelled to the corporal through his radio. He then turned back to the two men that accompanied him. Gills was crouching behind the BTR, flinching when the bullets hit the destroyed vehicle. Johnson was tempted to take a shot, but didn't want to get hit poking his head out. "Johnson, you think you can get a clear shot of the gunner?" Grimm asked the private. "Eh, I could try, but it's not likely that I'll survive this one." He said. Grimm had thought harder and harder, but could not think of a way to eliminate the enemy gunner. The other squads were too far to assist them and if he tried contacting them, they'd probably get pinned down on the way. But he then noticed that there were holes in the destroyed vehicle and told Johnson to try and get a shot of the gunner through one of the holes. "Sounds like a better idea. I'll try and do my best, but it's probably not going to be a guaranteed kill." He said, going prone and putting the sniper through one of the holes. Minutes went by as the gunner had changed direction to the other soldiers. Grimm couldn't let his squad down again. He had to do something if Johnson. "I got a clear shot! Permission to fire." He said with his eye still in the scope. "Do it."